Late Night Nightmares Spooks A Confession
by hottee39
Summary: Greta gets a nightmare and runs to her daddies late at night. But thanks to her we get Yuuram love!


It was night time, late into the morning and everybody was in bed, with the exception that some guards were on duty. Rain clouds began to crowd the night sky, thunder playing its music for all to hear. In the bed chambers of two fiancés, a silent wrestling match was occurring in between the sheets as legs got entangled and arms went flying across, well a pair of arms anyway as the other tried to remove the circle of arms around his neck.

"Oh Wolfram…" Yuuri groaned in defeat when realizing that the other had obviously locked his limbs securely around his neck. His head suddenly turned to the door, which was seldom opened at such an hour, to see his daughter, Greta, squeezing her stuffed doll with tears in her eyes. She closed the door and ran towards the bed when she noticed that her father was awake and observing her with concern. Greta pounced onto Yuuri, arousing the blonde from cloud nine.

"Wh-what?" Wolfram sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. However his eyes averted to a state of worry when Greta's cries tingled in his ears. He abruptly set sights on Yuuri who was trying to shush her to calm down.

Yuuri was trying to get her to relax, stroking her hair until he realized Wolfram's worried stare. He met those green orbs and understood that Wolfram wanted to calm her. Wolfram was rather vulnerable at night, seemingly to soft-spoken, sensitive and shy. Though when Greta fell into blonde's hands, he could feel the parent-like protectiveness he emitted when he stroked her hair and patted her back, coaxing her tears to reduce. Wolfram had unconsciously laid back onto Yuuri, which surprised him soon after realizing that Yuuri didn't repel himself from his posture on his torso.

"Greta why are you crying? Did you have a nightmare?" the king verbally nudging his daughter to get the problem out of her system, while stroking her hair. He hated seeing her all teary-eyed. She nodded shyly, fidgeting with her daddy's nightie.

"Did you have nightmares of Yuuri being a wimp?"

"Hey! I'm not a wimp. Besides I don't think me being a wimp is hardly a nightmare."

"You're right. It's hardly a nightmare when the real thing is right here."

"Please don't fight." Greta tiny voice was alien to their ears since she hardly even spoken upon entering the room. Both of them averted their attention to Greta who was tearing up. "I don't want any of you to leave me."

"Ssh.. Is that what your nightmare was about?" Yuuri used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"You and Daddy didn't love each other and then you took turns to take care of me but I never could spend time with both of you together. What's more you two didn't look very happy, you never were!" Wolfram felt a pull at his heart when those words reached his ears. He too was afraid Yuuri would never love him and live his life in sadness. Then where would Greta be? Wolfram hugged her preciously, caressing her back.

"Those nightmare was so wrong. You're here with both of us right?"

"Yeah but what you saw just now was not a fight at all. It's just bickering we do to shows we care for each other and wanted to get the worry out of our system."

"Really?" He caught Wolfram throwing his 'liar' glances at Yuuri. His eyes never met with him but he knew by instinct that this whole ordeal shook him up. He pulled Wolfram into a hug and kissed his forehead, astounding the blonde himself.

"Really." He smiled at Greta whose face perked up immediately and tried to hug as much as possible of her two daddies resulting in the colliding of their heads.

"Ow!"

"You wimp! If I start acting all wimpy like you I know who to strangle."

"Aww.. Wolfram, are you sure you would do that? You know you won't." Greta started giggling when her daddy showcased a scowl that suspiciously looked like a pout. A yawn interrupted her glee, followed by the thunders booming outside.

"Time to get some sleep. We have to wake up in the morning eventually." The king settled himself into bed with their daughter in between them. As soon as she was comfortable, she dozed off with the comfort of both her daddies hugging her and each other.

------------------------------------------------------

However, sleep did not gain recognition in the prince's body. The incident when he felt Yuuri's lips upon his forehead was surprising and lovely but hurting just the same. He was baffled whether Yuuri did it to ensure Greta or whether he had just confessed his acceptance of Wolfram to be his other half. Not wanting to awake his daughter, he slowly slid out of bed and tucked the sheets tightly around her form.

He walked over to the window and got content at the sill. Rain was heavily pouring in the outdoors but the pitter-patter of the raindrops against the windows created a soothing melody to allow the soldier to think. Unknown to him, the double black youth had already awakened the moment his fiancé's presence left the bed. He knew the incident earlier was troubling the prince.

"Wolfram." The latter literally jumped but averted his awareness to the figure that sat worriedly on the bed.

"Go back to sleep." Their whispers created a confusing air where tension flowed in between.

"It was about just now wasn't it."

"…"

"What I did just now was purely from my heart. I know I sound corny but trust me it's true! I wasn't faking the feelings I placed in that simple kiss."

"…" Yuuri got off his bum and strolled over to the blonde who throughout the conversation was staring out from the room. It was obvious he never meant to reveal his weakness to the King but when the black-headed male encircled arms around the other figure, it broke his defenses and the tears just trailed silently from those emeralds as he threw himself against Yuuri.

"Hey…enough crying." He caressed Wolfram's face and once again utilized his thumb to drive the salty droplets from the enticing orbs. "Hey don't tell me I have to kiss someone else just to get you to stop too." He glared through shimmering eyes, unbeknownst to him that his intended scowl transformed into a pout.

"Wimp if you kiss anyone other than me or Greta, I don't care how much I love you! I will kill you with my own bare hands!" Yuuri chuckled when he received a fist to his chest to emphasis the threat. He drew the latter's face nearer, eye contact with the other never faltering. The prince's face was beet-red at the proximity. A grin snatched his lips at the adorable blush upon the other's features, their faces only an inch apart. Then he whispered four words that the blonde had waited so long to hear before drowning into the king's kiss.

"I love you Wolfram."

Greta smiled in her sleep, speaking words that would only embarrass the couple if they ever heard it. "So when am I gonna have a little brother or sister?"

------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed that. It was my first Yuuram fic. There's a side fic to this as well and I hope you get a laugh out of it.


End file.
